brainpopfandomcom-20200223-history
Susan B. Anthony (BrainPOP Jr)/Transcript
Transcript Text reads: Susan B. Anthony with Annie and Moby A young girl, Annie, and her robot friend, Moby, are walking in front of their school. Annie sees something on the ground. ANNIE: Hey, look what I found! It's a Susan B. Anthony dollar coin! Annie picks up the coin and holds it between her fingers. It says "Liberty" on top and has a portrait of Susan B. Anthony in the center. MOBY: Beep? What was life like when Susan B. Anthony was growing up? ANNIE: She was a leader who fought for rights for women and African Americans. What was life like when Susan B. Anthony was growing up? Annie's notebook reads: What was life like when Susan B. Anthony was growing up? ANNIE: Susan B. Anthony was born on February 15, 1820, near Adams, Massachusetts. A map of the United States shows Adams, Massachusetts. ANNIE: She grew up in a Quaker family. An image shows Susan with her parents in front of their home. They are dressed in Quaker clothing: black clothes, and white collars and bonnets for the women. ANNIE: The Quakers are members of a Christian group that lives simply and peacefully and believes in equal rights. Susan loved to learn and did well in school. An image shows Susan in school. ANNIE: But, a teacher refused to teach her a math lesson just because she was a girl. An animation shows the teacher shaking his head "no" at Susan. ANNIE: At the time, boys and girls were not taught the same things in school. MOBY: Beep. ANNIE: Well, during the 1800s people were not always treated equally. Women were paid much less than men and weren't allowed to do certain jobs. An animation shows a woman working at a textile machine. Then an image shows a woman dressed as a police officer. The image is covered with a cross-out symbol. MOBY: Beep! ANNIE: Many African Americans were forced into slavery, and were mistreated. An animation shows slaves working in a field while an overseer watches them. ANNIE: African Americans and women were not allowed to vote, and many could not own property, like land or houses. Side by side images show a ballot box and a barn and farm. Both images are covered with cross-out symbols. What did Susan B. Anthony do? ANNIE: What did Susan B. Anthony do? Annie's notebook reads: What did Susan B. Anthony do? ANNIE: As a teenager, Susan spoke out against slavery. She collected the names of people who wanted to abolish, or end, slavery. An animation shows Susan collecting signatures by talking to people she meets on the street. ANNIE: When she was older, she warned people about alcohol abuse and made speeches about temperance. An animation shows Susan, and three other women, talking to two men who are drinking in the doorway of a liquor store. ANNIE: Temperance is the act of drinking little or no alcohol. Text reads, temperance: the act of drinking little or no alcohol. ANNIE: In 1865, slavery was finally abolished. An animation shows a slave breaking the chain holding his wrist shackles together. ANNIE: But, African Americans and women still did not have the same rights as white men. Susan B. Anthony, Elizabeth Cady Stanton, Frederick Douglass, and other people came together to fight for the rights of all people. An image shows Susan standing between Elizabeth Cady Stanton and Frederick Douglass. ANNIE: They demanded suffrage, or the right to vote. Text reads, suffrage: the right to vote ANNIE: Susan B. Anthony, and other suffragists, traveled the country and made speeches. An animation shows Susan giving a speech under a banner that reads, "Votes for Women." She is speaking in front of a large crowd. ANNIE: Then in 1870, African American men got the right to vote for government leaders. An image shows an African American man's hand dropping a vote in a ballot box. ANNIE: But, women were still not allowed to vote. MOBY: Beep. How did Susan B. Anthony fight for women's suffrage? ANNIE: How did Susan B. Anthony fight for women's suffrage? Annie's notebook reads: How did Susan B. Anthony fight for women's suffrage? ANNIE: During the 1872 presidential election, Susan B. Anthony cast her ballot. An image shows Susan casting her ballot in front of two shocked men. ANNIE: She claimed that voting was a right for all citizens. Two weeks later, she was arrested for voting. An animation shows two police officers standing at Susan's front door. ANNIE: She was fined one hundred dollars, which she refused to pay. An animation shows the judge’s hand banging a gavel. ANNIE: Throughout the rest of her life, Susan B. Anthony wrote articles and gave speeches about women's rights. An animation shows Susan writing at her desk. ANNIE: Many people did not agree with her and called her names. But, she didn't let anyone stop her. An animation shows two men talking about Susan after she walks by them. ANNIE: By 1900, a few states had given women the right to vote. A map of the United States shows the four states that gave women the right to vote. ANNIE: Susan B. Anthony died in 1906, before all women were allowed to vote. MOBY: Beep. ANNIE: After her death, people all over the country continued to fight for women's suffrage. An animation shows women marching down a street and carrying signs demanding equal rights and the right for women to vote. Crowds line both sides of the street. ANNIE: Then in 1920, the Nineteenth Amendment to the United States Constitution passed. An image shows the amendment. ANNIE: Women got the right to vote for their leaders. An image shows women voting inside voting booths. MOBY: Beep! Beep! Moby smiles and cheers. ANNIE: They called the amendment the Susan B. Anthony amendment. Today, we honor her memory in different ways. An image shows a profile of Susan B. Anthony. This is the image used on the dollar coin Annie is holding. MOBY: Beep! Moby takes the dollar coin from Annie and runs away. ANNIE: Hey! Category:BrainPOP Jr Transcripts